Bass Booms and Tulip Fields
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: When Max, a young tomboy living in Gavaldon, is swept off to the School for Good, what adventures follow this kidnapping? Takes place 12 years before the adventures of Sophie and Agatha. R&R please, it's greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just got back from a dance convention, Monsters of HipHop. It was AWESOME! While I was there, on my lunch break, I was reading 'The School for Good and Evil', and I thought of this story. I do hope you like it, everyone! And please, oh please remember to R&R! It always makes my heart sing a song. Or play dubstep. Or eat Pop-Tarts. Whichever one you prefer. :) Also, this takes place about 12 years before Sophie and Agatha's adventures. Just thought you should know that.**

* * *

><p>Fear radiated from the children of Gavaldon like heat from the Sun. Pretty and nice girls and boys tried to look as ugly and bad as possible, where the bad kids, covered in veils of black and grey, prayed in the churches, bribes tightly clasped in sweaty hands.<p>

But one girl was unafraid. Why? She was off in her own little world, headphones around her neck, earbuds in her ears. Her head banged up and down to a thumping bass, which was so loud it almost rattled her soul.

Max, short for Maxeline, smiled as Skrillex and Knife Party poured through electric blue earbuds. Her hands and feet moved to their own accord, their actions implanting themselves deep in her mind. The dancing 12 year old girl flopped herself onto her bed. She didn't hear her father screaming at her to come down for dinner, as the music flowing through her earbuds was up all the way.

"Maxeline Kathleen Winters! You get down here this INSTANT!" Her father roared, right outside of her bedroom door. Max popped one earbud out of her right ear, and cocked her head. She looked down at her iPod and checked the time.

"6:15!" She exclaimed, surprised at how fast the day had gone. She had gotten up at noon, had lunch, then had headed upstairs, and started dancing. "Uh, coming, Dad!" She said as she realized that her father must be standing outside her door... Again. It happened every day.

She pushed her door open, and, with ears ringing, walked down the steps to the kitchen. Her mother, a kind hearted woman, smiled at her daughter, the clothes Max wore assuring her that her daughter would not be taken that year.

Max, in black combat boots, mis-matched neon yellow and green socks, black and white camo leggings, an off-the-shoulder neon yellow shirt and pastel blue tank top underneath, slid into her chair, and licked her lips as she saw what was on her plate-hamburgers and French fries, her favorite meal of all.

"What's the special occasion?" She asked, but not before taking a large mouthful of her burger.

"Nothing," her mother's quiet voice responded. "We just haven't had these in a long while, and we know you really love hamburgers, so I asked your father if he wouldn't mind having burgers for dinner. Obviously, he said yes."

Max practically inhaled her hamburger, then scarfed down French fry after French fry. When she was finished, she walked over to the sink, twirled around once, and put her empty plate in the sink. She pony-stepped back to her chair, eyes widening at what was on her placemat. A chocolate milkshake.

Max hopped into her chair, and slowly sipped the sweet, cold treat, relishing the chocolatey taste.

Right after she had emptied the glass, her mouth opened in a wide yawn. Her father chuckled.

"I think it's time for some young girl to go to bed," he said, eyes twinkling with humor. He had always loved his daughter, despite her almost boy-like ways.

She nodded, then, after bidding her parents a good night, shuffled back up the stairs, looking exhausted.

But as soon as she closed her door, the tiredness fell from her face. She took her long caramel hair out of its pony-tail and climbed into her bed, iPod in hand.

Max was just watching dance clips when a loud bang came from outside. Quickly and silently, she hit the power button on her glowing device, stuffed it under her pillow, and hopped out of bed. Still in her clothes from the day, her combat boots softly clicking against the hard wood floor. She peeked out her window, and jumped back in shock when a shadow flitted by her neighbors house, and looked straight into her open window.

Her hazel eyes filled with fear as the shadow jumped into her two story window. But her only thought was, 'how did that creeper just jump 10 feet in the air?'

"Get out, you stalker!" Max yelled, reaching for her pillow. But before she could reach it, the shadow's and wrapped around her wrist, and she only had enough time to grab her iPod with her earbuds and the bright purple headphones at the foot of her bed before she was pulled out the window.

When the two landed, Max spun around when she heard a voice say "Hey, Max."

The girl turned, and was face-to-face with Brody Shodhanks, a 12 year old boy with black hair, dark brown eyes, and the creepiest smile imaginable, looked at her, not caring that his clothes were covered in mud. Max looked down to see her leggings splattered with dark brown mud.

"Hey, watch it!" She yelled to the shadow. "These are my swag leggings!" The shadow didn't even slow down or turn his head, he just kept running through the woods.

Suddenly, he flung both children up into a high tree. The kids frantically clambered up the pine, desperate to see where they were.

Two heads popped out of the tree, and both eyes widened at the sight of two castles, one black and grim, the other light and fair.

A screech behind Max and Brody made them both turn their heads. A bird, made completely out of bones, flew towards the children and picked them up, one in each bony talon.

As it flew over the dark school, Brody fell out of its clutches, he screamed out for Max to save him. She tried to grab his meaty hand, but the bird swerved and her fingertips just grazed his before Max, too, was dropped, but this time to the bright school. As she fell through fluffy white clouds, she only wish was that her death when she hit the ground would be swift and painless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back! I love this book, BTW. It's awesome. But you know that already. I can't WAIT for the sequel; isn't it coming out in April? That's what I heard. Anyway, please, please PLEASE review, otherwise I just stop writing the story. Reviews let me know that people really want to get more of my story! And they always make me happy. Wether it's criticism or something good about my story, the reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

><p>Max, upon landing, had her hazel shut tightly. When she didn't feel any pain, hear screams, or the sound of her body hitting the earth with a splat, she slowly opened one eye. Both eyes shot open at what she saw.<p>

She was sitting in a field of pink and blue tulips, all waving in the slight breeze. Slowly, the tall girl stood up, only to see other girls with flawless faces and lightly colored dresses just popping out of the ground.

One saw her, and turned to Max, mouth open in shock. _It's probably cause of my clothes. _She then remembered that her leggings were dirty. She looked down and the black and white pants and tried frantically to wipe the caked mud off, but to no avail. She sighed, then, pants still mud-covered, trudged to the white, almost glowing school.

The girl was still standing there. Max greeted her with a simple

"'Sup." The girl blinked, then smile, flashing brilliant white teeth.

"Hi! Your clothes are very, um, interesting. Um, I'm Selene. What's your name?" Selene politely asked.

"Max. It's short for Maxeleine," she quickly added, when Selene's light blue eyes started to widen.

"You want to go in with me?" Selene offered. Max nodded, as she was lost.

The two girls walked side by side, Max's long caramel hair swishing behind her back and Selene's medium length wavy light blond hair waving up and down with her steps.

"Welcome, New Princesses. Welcome to the School for Good," a tall, neon blue nymph greeted. Max looked at her earbuds. The two colors matched perfectly.

"Hey, Selene!" Someone called out, causing both young girls' heads to turn. A girl was running toward the two, black hair tied up in a bun on the back of her head.

"Hey, Natasha!" Selene greeted kindly as the girl got closer. The two girls embraced, until Natasha finally noticed Max and started to laugh.

"She's a Princess?" She squawked out between howls of laughter. "Look at her clothes!" Her dark brown eyes filled with tears from how hard she was laughing.

Max shrugged.

"It's my swag." She replied calmly. She walked off, now aware of who Selene was when she didn't call out to her-a flash in the pan. There one minute, just for someone to talk to, but when the real friend came, off like a shot.

Max's eyes narrowed as she noticed there were no giant speakers, no disco balls, no DJ booth. She frowned.

"Where's the cool stuff?" She muttered to herself under her breath. A movement in front of her caused her eyes to drift upwards. A smiling neon green nymph, at least seven feet tall, was holding a piece of parchment in front of her face. She read the paper.

1) Animal Communications Princess Katrina

2) Good Deeds Professor Dovey

3) Beautification Professor Ella

4) Lunch

5) History of Heroism Professor Sader

6) Surviving Fairy Tales Lila the Nymph

"Beautification? This is a weird school..." Max decided.

As she walked into the foyer, all the conversation ceased. Even the faculty, lined up on two blue and two pink staircases stopped their whispers. She smiled, and waved, a little uncomfortable under all the stares.

Max's gaze drifted up to the faculty, who stared in open amazement at the girl in front of them. All jaws wide open, matching the eyes. But one recovered and smiled at the young tomboy. He had hazel eyes and silver hair. **(Quick A/N: In this story, Sader is not blind. Just BTW.)** The teachers turned to him, mouths still gaping. But soon, one recovered, then another, and another, until all the faculty smiled and continued on with their lives like normal.

Max knew she was in for a horrible time when she saw her uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! How are you, my wonderful readers? And I must say, thank you to the person who favorited this story; that always makes me feel wonderful! Well, I really have nothing to say, except that the Broncos completely SUCKED! Ugh! The Cowgirls can play better than the Broncos did in the SuperBowl! But at least I got wings out of that game. :D (But that was also the day someone stole all my money... At a CHURCH! Come on, people! #dontstealmoneyatchurch) OK, you know the drill... R&R, people! Pweeze?**

* * *

><p>Max was confused. She was far from home, her parents, her friends, but at least she had her iPod.<p>

As she trudged up pink glass stairs, a pink dress-which was, sadly, her uniform- she thought about her day, and how crazy it had been. First, she got kidnapped by this shadow thing, carried by skeleton birds, and dropped into a school where the 7 foot tall colored nymphs thought that a girl with headphones and combat boots was a princess.

Her piece of paper told her that she was in the Charity Tower, room 18. 'Well,' she thought to herself. 'At least my room's number is my lucky number!'

Max soon found out that lucky numbers had no power here. She was stuck in a room with two girls who reeked of perfume, and had on so much make-up they looked like circus rejects.

The two girls' heads turned when they heard the door open. Identical sneers were placed on their faces as they looked the new girl from head to toe.

"Oh, so YOU'RE Maxeline. We thought that she would be, you know, a princess." The first one commented snarkily. It was in that moment that Max decided that these girls were the kind of girls she avoided in Gavaldon; the snooty, I'm-so-much-better-than-you girls.

Max ignored her, and flopped down onto the empty bed. She dug out her iPod and turned on 'Bonfire' by Knife Party to tune out the girls' comments.

Bass booms drowned out the girl's rant, but an earbud being yanked out of her ear made Max turn. The girl who had 'greeted' her was standing face-to-face with Max, a irritated look on the girl's face.

"Well, since we're roommates, I guess I should introduce myself, if you won't be RUDE and tune me out with your weird music. I'm Ashlyn, and my twin over here is Ashleigh. Don't get us mixed up. I have lighter hair, and Ashleigh has green eyes, and mine are light brown. Got it?" Max nodded. She already knew the differences; she had secretly studied them while pretending to listen. She heard two names out of the whole lecture. "Alright, weirdo, what's your name?" Ashlyn asked.

"Uh, Maxeline, you already know that. But just call me Max. I hate Maxeline. It makes me sound really girly." Max replied. Ashleigh sneered.

"Oh, Ashlyn, can't we trade her for Ainsley? Ainsley is SO much cooler. And her name starts with an A too, just like us!"

The two twins then discussed how to get rid of the 'animal' living in their room. Max, however, put the earbud back in her ear and turned her music back on.

A hand on her shoulder a little while later made her stop the tunes and look up. A kind face looked down on her.

"Hello, I'm Professor Dovey. It's time for the Welcoming Ceremony, and I noticed that you were still in here. Did Ashlyn and Ashleigh leave you here?" The older woman asked. Max nodded.

"Oh, well, uh, I better get going, huh?" Max asked. Professor Dovey nodded. "Wait, can I bring my iPod?"

At this, Professor Dovey frowned.

"It would be rude to listen to music during an assembly. So, no." Now it was Max's turn to frown.

The two females walked down the stairs together, talking as they went. Max learned a great deal about her new teacher, and in turn, her teacher learned a lot about her new student.

Heads turned as Max walked into the Theater of Tales, located in the Good castle. She saw Brody sitting with misfit kids on the left, while other girls in their uniforms sneered at her odd clothing.

Max nodded a little, "S'up" to these girls, and found and empty seat in the front. Sitting behind her were Ashlyn, Ashleigh, and another girl, whom Max assumed was Ainsley. She could smell Ashlyn's perfume from where she sat, sitting on the edge of her seat.

She was going to need some Febreeze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Just something I want to say: My real name was used in the last chapter. I will give a special shout out to the person who guesses my name, and they can give me an OC to put in this story and be a big part of it! If I don't get any responses, though, I'll just make up my own. (Please! Just guess! It's one of the 'A' names! D:)**

* * *

><p>Max, feeling very, very bored, pulled out her iPod Nano from her pocket, put her pair of spare pink earbuds in the slot, and scrolled through songs, trying to see which one sounded good.<p>

'Bobblehead, iWalk, Chase That, Centipede, oh, Shawty Got Moves!' Max decided on one of her favorite songs, and clicked it. The bass thumped loudly, and Max was soon lost in her own little world.

The words that tore from Ashlyn's mouth not two seconds later made Max want to dig a knife into that girl's blond skull.

"Maxeline is listening to music!" Max stood up in defiance, not realizing that the earbuds were still in her ears, and she was mouthing the lyrics.

The nice looking dog head on the two headed dog shook its head in disappointment. He beckoned with one paw for Max to come up on stage, and that's just what she did.

On the way up, Max caught sight of her new teachers.

"Now, young princess, is your name Maxeline?" The nice dog asked. Max nodded, but added,

"Yeah, it is, but just call me Max. I don't like the name Maxeline. It sounds too girly," and her comment earned her many surprised stares from the new princesses and Good teachers, most likely caused by her unusual clothes and attitude.

"Would you let everybody know what you're listening to, young lady?" Max nodded again. She restarted the song, and plugged her iPod into the amplifier one of the teachers magiced onto the stage.

"Al-alright, al-al-alright YEAH! Al-alright, al-al-alright YEAH! Al-alright, al-al-alright YEAH! Al-alright, al-al-alright YEAH! She movin', she movin', she movin', she movin'!" The lyrics blasted from the amp, and many students and teachers were surprised at what a future princess would be listening to!

Max, however, was oblivious to these stares, and instead worked on her solo that she had been choreographing for a while now. More stares were the result, and only when she got to the "So sexy, so sexy," part of the song did Max notice these looks.

Max stood there, then shrugged. She was used to stares; she was an unusual girl back in Gavaldon, as well.

Soon the song had ended, and Max was breathing hard. She had actually finished her choreography onstage! She smiled, feeling triumphant. A voice resounded through the Theater of Tales, however, mocking and insulting in tone.

"Wow! I didn't know princesses were supposed to do that! Oh, wait-they AREN'T!" Ashleigh jeered.

Max sighed. The two twins were starting to annoy her.

'Their problem,' she mused. 'Too bad they don't know I have anger issues.'


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE! REVIEW! THAT'S ALL I'M ASKING FOR! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT OR DON'T FEEL LIKE SIGNING IN, JUST DO A GUEST REVIEW! D: And I must say thank you to Mewster7 for reviewing. It always gives me this happy feeling inside! :)**

* * *

><p>Max could easily be described as the most annoyed girl in the world. First off, she had two snobs for roommates for 4 years. Secondly, they hated her guts. Third, the uniform was REQUIRED to be worn-and Max hated dresses. And last but not least, there was no music allowed in class.<p>

The last rule made Max really mad. She had been used to being homeschooled, and her parents had let her listen to tunes while learning, as they saw it actually helped her learn.

So, on the first day of class, she grabbed her Nano, stuffed it in her pockets which were stitched to the shorts she wore under her uniform, and brought her clear earbuds. They were specially made for her in Gavaldon.

Her first class was the hardest. She couldn't listen to music and try to communicate with animals, for she feared that she would accidentally belt out the lyrics to 'Bobblehead' instead of a crisp woodpecker whistle.

The teacher wasn't any better. She had her dark brown hair pulled into a half-up-half-down style, and came into class skipping.

'Laugh in your face but behind your back, they say I kinda like that booty but that girl is wack,' came through her earbuds right at that moment. Max smirked.

'Laugh in your face is darn right,' she thought.

"You! Take out those clear earbuds and stop smirking!" Princess Katrina pointed a long, elegant, pink painted finger at her and snapped her fingers.

Reluctantly, Max pulled one earbud out of her ear, then the other. She started to stuff the device back in her pocket, but Katrina snapped her fingers once more.

"Give it here," she said to the tomboy. Max made her way past a snickering Ashleigh, and elbowed the laughing blond in the stomach on her way up to her teacher.

Max plopped the device into her shocked teacher's open palm, and made her way to the back of the crowd of thirty-nine others.

Ashlyn tripped her on the way.

"Payback for what you did to my sister," she explained. Max sighed.

She hated the 'A' twins.

"Well, now, the first lesson for this class is to learn about me. I am Princess Katrina of Jasmine Cove. I do NOT appreciate it when students do not pay attention in my class," she said, directing the last comment at Max.

"You all are probably wondering how animals can help you win a battle. Well, in battle, you would not call upon a butterfly, but, if there is one around..." The teacher trailed off and let out a whistle, one that almost had a deep, echoing howling noise to it-and out of the forest sprang a dark gray wolf.

"Wolves are very handy; quite loyal creatures, they are. They will never abandon you until you tell them they can go. If there is not a wolf around, your next best bet, depending on where you are, would be a flock of birds." The Princess kept talking about what animals do what, and kept going on, until Max automatically started to doze off.

"You!" Her teacher's strict voice snapped Max out of a daydream. "Would you like to demonstrate an animal whistle for us?" Princess Katrina asked.

"Um, yes, ma'am," Max replied as she made her way up to the front of the class. She looked at her teacher, who nodded. Max sucked in her breath, put her left thumb and index finger on the two sides of the mouth, and let out a piercing whistle.

The class waited. And waited. Ashlyn and Ashleigh started to snicker in the back of the class, until loud flapping sounds came from above their heads. The two twins looked up to see a large, red dragon hovering over them. Girls screamed, but Max laughed and smiled.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed. She went up to pet the dragon, and accidentally locked gazes on her way up. The bright green eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

"Hm..." It sound in a deep, grumbling voice, "What an odd princess. I have never been summoned by a princess before..." The dragon seemed to ponder this, but soon looked back at Max expectantly.

"Oh, um, I'm Max. Uh... I just needed to do an animal whistle for a class demonstration, so, um, I guess you could go now, if you want," Max explained. The dragon nodded.

"If you ever need anything, do that whistle. But remember-I am a dragon, not a mindless pet." And with that, the dragon flew off, and the girls on the ground regained their footing.

"Well! That was an... Interesting demonstration. Now, I believe that we are done for the day, so, you have a little time before your next class. Goodbye, and I'll see you tomorrow!" The teacher left, but not before handing Max back her iPod.

Max smiled. She had her tunes back now! She popped one earbud in her ear, and let herself relax to bass drops and wubs.


End file.
